The Second Sanzo
by PsychoIdiotLady
Summary: Sanzo will eventually have to pass on his scriptures. The question is, to who? By A2. Discontinued,


_**THE SECOND SANZO**_

**Chapter 1: Kinzan Temple**

**By: Author 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki! Just my OC's!**

**A/N: This takes place after the last book of Saiyuki currently out in America, where the Sanzo-ikkou have just entered India. No pairings. Also, age changes. Sanzo- 24, Gojyo & Hakkai-23, Goku- 19.**

_**Kinzan Temple (Flashback)**_

"_Oh? What's that?" Koumyo Sanzo was on his way back from visiting Goudai-Sanzo's temple, and he was desperate to finally be able to tease his favorite student again. Even with how tired he was, he didn't fail to notice the wriggling bush. The other lazy monks didn't suspect anything. They just told 'high priest Sanzo' to get some rest._

'_I'm not going senile yet you stupid old farts!' Koumyo thought to himself as he crept up to the shrub. Lighting a cigarette, he playfully parted the bush. "Well would you look at that. I'm going to have to start an orphanage." His interest piqued, Koumyo picked up the small child clad in rags, who stared at him with the most adorable chocolate eyes. "Kouryu's cuter than you…but you're still cute!"_

_Koumyo hugged the little creature to his chest and lazily walked back to his tent and sat. This was good. Now Kouryu would have a friend to play with when he was busy. "So," Koumyo said, placing the black-haired child on his knees. "How old are you, if you're even old enough to talk." Even he was mildly surprised when the child replied in a seriously girly voice, "Two." That was also good, only a year younger than Kouryu._

_Koumyo checked the baby, his smile turning to a nervous grin. "Not good, you're a girl. But I reeeally want to keep you! Ehh…well, we can hide it so long as you're willing to pretend to be a man!" Koumyo remarked happily. The girl nodded like she could possibly understand what he'd said and then pointed to his face. "Huh? Oh, Koumyo. I'm Koumyo Sanzo."_

_/Back at the Temple/_

"_Kouryu! Kouryu, I have a surprise for you!" A little boy with blond hair and purple eyes came stomping towards his master. "Master, you're back. Hey….I just raked those leaves you jumped in!" He said in mock irritation. Koumyo loved how smart his three-year-old student had become. Patting him on the head like a dog, he set the little girl in front of him._

"_What is it?" Kouryu asked after a pause. The girl's intense blue eyes followed his every movement. "A friend! I thought you were pretty lonely in this temple filled with scratchy brute monks, aren't you? By, the way, I'm going to make you take care of it, if you want it…." Koumyo replied. Kouryu looked sour. "Fine. What's his name?"_

_Koumyo thought for a moment, but before he could say anything the little girl latched onto the boy and said, "Kouryu!" Kouryu looked at the thing hugging him. "No. Choose another name." The girl frowned. "Kourya!"_

_/Flashback End/_

**Town In The Middle Of Nowhere**

"Look, it's the Sanzo party!" Murmurs escaped the lips of everyone in the town so that in a few minutes people were approaching the Sanzo party and begging for sermons, or advice, or powers, or healing, to which Sanzo would coldly reply, "No."

"Hey Sanzo, you're pretty popular around here, you know! Take advantage of that and share your harem with me, would you?" Gojyo whined. Goku was running from food stand to food stand, and some gave him free food along with congratulations on being allowed to travel with the amazing Sanzo. "Get back here you stupid monkey!" Sanzo yelled. He whacked the mentioned with his fan.

Hakkai laughed and continued to look for an inn, spotting an excitable bald monk scurrying towards the group instead. He nudged Sanzo and nodded in the general direction of the monk, evicting a sigh from him. "What do you want?" Sanzo growled once the man was within earshot.

"Oh, honorable and just Priest Sanzo, please bless our temple with your presence! It would be an amazing opportunity to serve such a high purpose, and a once-in-a-lifetime chance to learn of your ways! Please Master Sanzo!" The monk gushed. Sanzo shut down his rant by turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"But Master Sanzo, we have a monk from the Kinzan Temple residing in our humble abode! He isn't very holy, but nonetheless is one of your brothers! We will gladly have him attend to you! Please!"

Sanzo stopped in his tracks to glare at the begging monk. "Take me to this monk from the Kinzan Temple." He ordered. The now overjoyed monk scrambled off while the Sanzo party followed.

"Who knew our cold-blooded killer had a soft spot for friends?" Gojyo joked. Sanzo whacked him with his fan. "No, you lecherous water sprite! No one survived from the Kinzan Temple. So there is every chance that he is an assassin." Sanzo glared at Gojyo. Hakkai nodded. "It's worth checking out."

The monk leading them stopped a couple of times to ask the other monks where 'Kenya' was. "There a Kenya in your old temple?" Gojyo asked. Sanzo narrowed his eyes. "No."

The monk led the group to a garden, a huge expanse of flowery wilderness. There was another monk laying in a patch of sakura's (cherry blossoms). He had black hair in a pixie cut with short hair over his left eye; a very girly cut. He was the only monk in the entire temple with hair. He was laying on his back, arms tucked under his head, legs flat and crossed, eyes closed. On one side he had a bottle of water and a stack of orange paper. On his other side lay dozens of paper airplanes.

The only sign of recognition Sanzo gave was a quick blink. He kicked the dozing monk in the face, extricating a yell from him and forcing him to sit up. "Hey," Sanzo said, his deep voice causing the monk to turn. Brilliant blue eyes purer than the sky and as translucent as ice pierced Sanzo.

The monk stood to look at his old friend. "Kou—I mean, it's Sanzo now, you—I thought I would die and you'd be out there alone chasing scriptures and running away from the other sappy monks and—A few times I wondered if you were even alive anymore, but you are! I—" Sanzo brought his fan down harshly on the man's head. Gojyo took this chance to insert one of his unbelievably crude comments into the mix.

"Hey Sanzo, you never told us you had such a cute boyfriend. And it looks like he missed you." Gojyo joked. The black-haired monk gasped and turned a bright red. Sanzo let loose a string of curses that would make a sailor blush before answering Gojyo's taunt. "Damn you to hell, kappa. Kourya's just an annoying bastard I had to share a room with at the old temple. I don't know where he got the illusion we were friends."

Kourya's face fell. He stared at Sanzo with tears coming to his eyes. He shook his head. "You wouldn't have said that eleven years ago. But if I'm really just an annoying bastard, then I guess I should leave." Kourya turned as tears began free-falling down his cheeks and began to walk away.

"Wait," Sanzo called after him. The retreating figure stopped but didn't turn. "Supposedly, nobody from the Kinzan Temple survived. So if you really are you, you know that one _did_." Sanzo's words lingered in the air before, "Shuei. He saved me at the last moment. Sanzo… what's this about?"

"Shuei didn't mention another survivor and assassins aren't a rarity. How old are you?" Sanzo asked. Kourya turned. He was staring at the ground. "You think I'm an assassin… well, I'm not. Twenty-two. Twenty-three next month." Sanzo nodded, but it was obvious he wasn't convinced of Kourya's legitimacy. The rest of the Sanzo-ikkou was quiet, even Goku; the monk who had led them to the temple had inched away moments before, whimpering about getting the food ready. Nobody expected what Sanzo said next.

"Take off the monk's dress."

Goku stared at Sanzo, his words choking in his throat. Gojyo was shocked that maybe, just _once_, he might have gotten something about the grouchy killer monk right. Hakkai was about to try and fix the awkward situation, but decided against it. Perhaps Sanzo had a non-sexual reason for ordering the man to strip.

"No! Sanzo, why in the world would you ask that?" Kourya gasped, finally looking into Sanzo's cold violet eyes. Sanzo crossed his arms. "So are you or are you not Kourya? Now _strip_, dammit. Quit making me repeat it." Kourya looked at him like he was crazy. Realization drew his face into a mask of anger. He stepped towards Sanzo until their noses almost touched.

"No." The barrel of the Smith & Wesson pressed itself into Kourya's stomach, now conveniently only inches away. Kourya tensed and took a step back. Sanzo clicked off the safety on his gun. Kourya drew in a breath and hissed, "Twenty years, Sanzo. I'm not going to throw away twenty years. That would be like shooting myself." Sanzo put pressure on the trigger. "You're going to get shot either way." He pointed out. Hakkai whispered in Sanzo's ear, "Sanzo, stop it. I don't think he's an assassin." His words were met with silence.

Kourya closed his eyes. "Turn around. Please." Kourya's voice wavered but he held in his tears. Sanzo hesitated, but did as he was asked. The other three followed suit. A few seconds later rustling could be heard; it sounded like something was being unwrapped. A few painful gasps quietly escaped Kourya's lips. "You can turn around now."

The four turned. Goku and Hakkai gasped (Goku hid behind Hakkai). Gojyo whistled and ran a hand through his hair. "See, I knew those were curves a man shouldn't have." Kourya hadn't taken her habit off, she'd just taken off the bandages underneath to reveal breasts. Breasts obviously belonging to a woman. Sanzo just stared. He'd made a mistake; he could tell by the way Kourya was looking at him. He never wanted to be the recipient of that look again. Then he scolded himself for caring. He'd simply saved himself from being mauled at night. He gestured that she should put the bandages on again. The four wordlessly turned to allow her her privacy.

"Four rooms. We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. Hakkai, tomorrow we'll buy the provisions."Sanzo said. Kourya nodded and walked away, leaving Sanzo with the last three people he wanted to see. Sanzo lit a cigarette.

"Sanzo…..aren't monks supposed to be guys?" That was Goku. "Yes."

"Hey man….you could have scored her in a second. She definitely loves—_loved_ you." Gojyo was being serious for once. It wasn't much of an improvement. "Quit spouting your crap." Gojyo sulked. "Gees. You know, the fact that you can be loved by a woman is kind of a big deal…..at least think about it! She was totally in to you! You can still get her back!" Gojyo growled.

"Sanzo, I did tell you she wasn't an assassin. I don't want you to regret what you just did. You should at least apologize to her." Hakkai suggested softly.

Sanzo snapped. "I don't give a damn about women! I'm not going to apologize for making sure my heart didn't stop beating during the night!" He yelled. Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other before each taking hold of one of Sanzo's arms and dragging him behind them. They asked a random monk (who was meditating) where Kourya's room was, and when they got there, they opened the door and threw Sanzo in. They slammed the door behind him.

"And you aren't getting out until you settle your differences, High 'n Mighty Priest Sanzo." Gojyo said helpfully through the door.


End file.
